The Murderer
by ShimizuBakaPsycopathe
Summary: Rivaille et Eren on adoptés un enfant, durant la guerre contre les titans. Mais une nuit, l'enfant est assassiné et Eren est accusé, encore dévasté après avoir trouver le corps de son fils. Va t-il réussir à prouver son innocence, ou va t-il perdre la confiance de ces amis et de celui qu'il aime ? Et surtout... Qui est donc le véritable coupable ?
1. Chapitre 1

**The Murderer : Chapitre 1**

_**NDT : **__Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriétés de Hajime Isayama._

_Dans cette fan fiction, __**l'escouade de Rivaille n'est pas morte**__, mais ils ont tout de même arrêtés le titan féminin. Il y aura du __**Yaoi Soft**__, et de la jalousie virant à la folie. Le __**rating est T **__car j'estime que certaines scènes sont quand même assez sanglantes (peut être pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans la suite oui ;D). Pour situer à peu près dans l'espace temps, je dirais que cela ce situe à la fin de l'anime, parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, vu la suite dans le manga papier, c'est compliqué de faire une fiction sur cette période là, vus les événements qu'il s'y passe ! Bon, je préviens tout de suite aussi que vous risquez de me dire que les actions se déroulent trop rapidement, qu'on a pas assez de détails sur la relation entre Eren et Rivaille, sur Sebastian, etc,... Mais c'est normal, car le premier chapitre fait office de contexte, j'entrerais plus dans les détails des souvenirs de tout ces moments par la suite, dans les prochains chapitres. Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez ! _

En pleine guerre contre les titans, les soldats du bataillon se renfermaient de plus en plus sur eux mêmes. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait les blâmer, ils avaient leurs raisons. Se renfermer, pour ne pas s'attacher a des gens susceptibles de mourir sous vos yeux. Oui, sa peut être compréhensible comme mode de vie. Seulement si les soldats se renfermaient, le travail d'équipe n'était pas au summum de l'efficacité, et l'ambiance au sein des rangs étaient des plus tendues. Le stress et la peur provoquaient l'échauffement et la fatigue des nerfs, qui explosaient pour rien, pour un simple petit coup de tête. L'humain était un être assez étrange. A bout de nerfs lorsqu'il est trop souvent seul, mais anéantie lors de la mort d'une personne chère. Deux choses complètement opposées l'une de l'autre, qui font qu'un être humain est au fond plus difficile à gérer qu'un titan vide d'émotions.

Ces derniers temps, les membres du bataillon subissaient de lourdes pertes, tout le monde était chamboulés et ne savaient point comment réagir à la situation de crise qui s'annonçait à eux. Leurs effectifs étaient plus que jamais en manque de patriotes. Les soldats encore présents commençaient à mettre au point une rébellion contre les hauts gradés, et les titans venaient rajouter leur grains de sel en faisant parler d'eux. La reconquête des murs avaient été abandonnés pour le moment, les "explorateurs" n'ayant plus assez de forces physique ou morales pour mener une telle mission, pour céder place à un plan d'aide aux personnes coincées à l'intérieur. Ils avaient lutés 2 jours durant, non stop, pour sauver un maximum de personnes des mains des titans, mais encore une fois, ils furent hués en rentrant en lieu sur avec les rescapés. On leur criait d'arrêter tout cela, de faire mieux leur boulot et d'enfin devenir efficace contre ces monstres. Et au milieu de tout cela, Eren bouillait intérieurement. Comment ces personnes qui n'avaient aucunes idées de ce qu'était la situation face à un titan, hors des murs, ou dans le sein bataillon ? Ils ignoraient tout de cela, ne connaissaient pas la terreur de sortir en ce demandant si cela allait être notre dernier jour. Ni l'horreur de découvrir le corps d'amis calcinés dans les dents de ces géants. Et eux, qui se battaient pour la gloire et la survie de l'humanité, eux qui sacrifiaient des vies pour faire avancer au mieux la situation, ce faisaient toujours huer à leur retour.

Parfois, Eren se disait qu'il valait mieux les laisser crever plutôt que de laisser mourir leurs amis. Et pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait lui même pas faire sa. Ça sera un déshonneur d'abandonner ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il sait que sa mère l'observe depuis là-haut, et attend qu'il soit prêt pour la venger. Alors aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, le lendemain de la mission de sauvetage, il essaya de penser à quelque chose de joyeux. Il voulait éviter de repenser à ces souvenirs les plus noirs, quand il voyait le moral des troupes, il se disait que si même lui qui était censé être l'espoir de l'humanité, ce laisser plonger en dépression, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver leur état psychique. Certes, on pouvait penser que le bataillon avait l'habitude des morts et du sang, mais bon, ils restaient humains après tout. Aujourd'hui, après les deux jours éprouvants qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient droit à une bonne semaine de repos et de remise sur pieds. Cela calma quelque peu les nerfs des soldats, qui profiteraient de leurs semaine de vacance pour ce déstresser et remettre en questions plusieurs de leurs doutes. Dans la même journée, Erwin avait fait un discours, faisant clairement comprendre que les troupes devaient ce remotiver. Malgré les morts, il fallait lutter, car même si la situation était critique, sa n'était pas un prétexte pour tout laisser tomber. Il a aussi insisté que faire une révolution contre lui ne les aideraient pas plus, et ne rendrait pas leur vie plus heureuse, bien au contraires. Les seuls ennemis qu'ils devaient assaillir, c'était les titans, pas leur supérieur. Pourtant, Eren ce demandait si ils étaient vraiment les seuls ennemis à craindre, car il fallait bien avouer que le gouvernement en lui même semblait cacher beaucoup de choses au peuple... Ces pieds foulaient le sol d'un pas pressé. Erwin l'attendait dans son bureau, avec le caporal. Et rien qu'en pensant à son Heicho, celui qu'il avait admiré durant de nombreuses années et celui qui était désormais son amant, un sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il croisa Petra, Erd, Auruo et Gunther, et les salua sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme de l'escouade dans laquelle il avait été administré, avec ces amis, l'interpelle.

**-Eren ? Sa ne va pas ? Tu as l'air pressé... **demanda t-elle, avec son éternel sourire

Pourtant, Eren avait toujours l'impression que lorsqu'elle lui souriait, son sourire était faux, comme tiré pour paraître gentille. Il devait avouer que le sourire qu'elle lui faisait était très peu crédible comparé aux magnifiques éclats de joie qu'elle offrait à Rivaille... Se pouvait il qu'elle éprouve de la jalousie envers lui ? Eren ne voulait pas y croire. Petra était l'une de ces amies, et ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux, alors même si elle était peut être jalouse, il ferait tout pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal, il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec elle. Enfin, sa n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais pourtant, sa curiositée le poussait à tester quelque chose, pour obtenir une réponse.

**-Sa va ne t'inquiète pas, et oui je dois faire vite, le major Erwin m'a convoqué dans son bureau, il parait qu'il veut me voir, avec le caporal. Bon, je dois y aller ! **finit il en reprenant son chemin, en lançant un sourire à l'escouade

Cette fois, Eren en était presque sur. Il aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle disparaître du regard de la rousse lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "caporal". Surement avait elle des sentiments pour lui, a moins que sa ne soit que de la simple admiration, comme Auruo, mais bon, aux yeux d'Eren, Petra était tout de même bien plus intelligente que l'homme au don de ce mordre la langue continuellement. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne ce rabaisserait pas à ce genre de jalousie fondée sur de la simple admiration envers un supérieur. Et puis il voulait juste garder une bonne entente avec elle, et n'empêcherait jamais que son caporal soit son ami. De toute manière, même si il essayait, Eren doutait fort du fait que le petit brun accepte de se faire dicter sa conduite et ces fréquentations aussi facilement. Il coupa court ces pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant une grande porte à laquelle il frappa. Quand une réponse lui fit enfin signe qu'il pouvait, il entra et remarqua qu'apparemment, il était en retard, car Rivaille attendait avec sa tasse de thé dans les mains, tandis qu'Erwin feuilletaient ces papiers. Tout deux semblaient être là depuis au moins 15 minutes, et Eren fût gêné par son retard. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre aux côtés de Rivaille et tout deux posèrent leur regard sur le blond, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient savoir ce en quoi consistait cette convocation. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

**-Ecoutez... Hum... J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service. Je pense que vous pourriez, car l'une des recrues m'a prévenu qu'Eren serait surement heureux de s'occuper de sa, puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose... De toute manière c'est un ordre, je ne le laisserais pas tout seul deho-**

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, il fût coupé par le petit brun, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Et le châtain aux yeux verts turquoises ne le montrait pas, mais sa curiosité re-faisait surface à vitesse grand V. C'était un vilain défaut, sa mère le lui disait toujours, mais actuellement, il ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment, ayant hâte de savoir quelle était la nature de ce service. Et surtout, que voulait dire le grand blond par "vécu la même chose" ? Qu'est ce qu'avait pu lui dire un de ces amis... ?

**-Viens en au fait, arrête de tourner autour du pot, on est pas cons non plus...**

Erwin regarda tour-à-tour les deux hommes assis en face de lui, et reprit.

**-J'aimerais que vous adoptiez un enfants que nous avons trouvé hier. Il a perdu ces parents. Si je vous demande sa, c'est parce qu'il a 11 ans, l'âge pour la formation, et que tout nouveau soldat voulant entrer dans nos rangs est le bienvenu. Mais c'est encore un enfant. **

Eren fut surpris par la demande. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Adopter un enfant orphelin... C'est vrai qu'il comprenait la détresse que devait vivre ce gosse, l'ayant lui même vécu. Lui aussi avait vu sa mère ce faire dévorer sous ces yeux. Il ce maudit aussitôt d'avoir repenser à ce funèbre souvenir, et serra les poings pour éviter que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux d'elles mêmes. Rivaille dût remarquer son trouble, et sa réaction, car il fit un oui de la tête.

**-C'est d'accord.**

Erwin esquissa un faible sourire, satisfait d'avoir un nouveau "futur soldat" dans les rangs. Il donna les papiers contenant le peu d'informations que l'enfant leurs avait révélées sur lui et les prévint qu'il arriverait dans très peu de temps. Les deux hommes se retirèrent pour aller ce préparer à accueillir le nouveau membre de leur famille.

**-Merci Heicho... **souffla le châtain, la tête baissée

Ce dernier, le regarda sans comprendre, ces iris grises fixaient sur le visage penché de son compagnon.

**-Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Pour avoir accepté le morveux ? Dans ce cas ne le fait pas, de toute façon, j'avais l'intention de te parler de l'adoption, et puis pas besoin de te prendre la tête, on l'éduquera comme notre fils, et c'est tout.**

Eren ne répondit rien, et ce contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux et plus petit que lui, qui le prit dans ces bras, lui offrant une étreinte chaude et agréable. Oui, Eren ferait tout pour que le petit puisse sourire et devenir un bon soldat. Leur petit moment d'amoureux fût interrompu par une Hanji qui débarqua comme une furie dans leur chambre, apparemment, elle ne savait pas frapper à une porte. Elle ce prit une remarque cinglante de la part de Rivaille, accompagnée par son habituel surnom : Quatre yeux. Quelle surnom affectif... C'était bien son heicho sa ! Elle leur annonça que l'enfant était arrivé et les attendaient.

**-Alors comme sa t'es au courant ? **demanda Eren, curieux de savoir si c'était tenu secret, ou pas du tout

Celle ci acquiesça et fit une espèce de danse qu'elle faisait habituellement quand elle parlait des titans ou des exploits que ces expériences auraient rendus.

**-Bien sur, tout le monde l'est désormais ! D'ailleurs... Il me semble que Mikasa n'est pas très heureuse de la nouvelle !**

Très bien. C'était génial. Mikasa voulait désormais tuer les deux hommes, et tout le monde savait qu'il allait adopter un enfant avec Rivaille. Dit comme sa, la situation était vachement gênante. Et tandis que d'une manière qu'Eren n'avait pas suivie, la brune avait réussie à retourner sur le sujet des titans et s'essoufflait à faire un monologue pour elle même sur les vertus de la force de ces monstres favoris, le caporal prit la main du demi-titan et l'emmena loin de cette folle pour aller à la rencontre du petit garçon. Eren bien que stressé, fût surpris par la douceur des choses. Tout ce passa très bien. Ils firent connaissances et se trouvèrent des points communs.

Le petit s'appelait Sebastian, avait donc 10 ans, et était brun, les yeux verts. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde d'avoir deux pères adoptifs, cependant, on pouvait encore voir dans son regard la tristesse due à ce qu'il avait vu. Eren n'avait pas attendue plus longtemps pour poser un genoux au sol pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et l'avait serré fort dans ces bras, sous la surprise de celui ci. Il se mit à pleurer.

**-Moi aussi, j'ai vu ma mère ce faire dévorer par un titan sous mes yeux. Je sais ce que tu ressens.**

Et ces quelques mots suffirent à faire lâcher à Sebastian les larmes qu'il retenait prisonnières. Il se sentit aussitôt chez lui après cela, ce sentant plus proche de ces nouveaux pères. Les jours et les mois passèrent. LQuand la semaine fût finie, ils reprirent leurs vies quotidienne : Les entraînements avec Sebastian (Il avaient insistés pour s'occuper de son apprentissage, plutôt que de l'envoyer à la brigade d'entrainement), les réunions, les expéditions, etc... Ils avaient finis par noués de solides liens entre eux. Seulement les amis des deux hommes, eux, trouvaient cela en quelque sorte gênant. Ils ne disaient pas répugnant, car ils restaient leurs amis, et essayaient d'accepter leurs choix, mais gênant était le mot qui leurs convenaient. Ils étaient tout bonnement jaloux que les trois passent autant de temps ensembles, alors que les seuls moments où ils pouvaient parler à Eren ou Rivaille sans que le petit ne vienne étaient les mission extra-muros, ou les réunions. Autant dire que sa n'était pas vraiment la joie au sein de l'escouade Rivaille. Une nuit, alors que l'enfant dormait dans sa chambre et que ces pères dormaient dans la leur, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le châtain s'échappa des bras solides de son caporal afin d'aller au toilettes. Cette nuit là, jamais il n'aurait cru assister à une telle scène. Il fit demi tour, partant en courant vers la chambre de son fils, à l'autre bout du couloir. Une odeur acre vint jusqu'à lui, et cette odeur, il la connaissait parfaitement. C'était celle du sang. Certaines personnes disaient que le sang ne possédait pas d'odeur, pourtant à force de combattre des titans, et de voir ces camarades ce faire tuer, il était bien placé pour dire que oui, le sang avait bel et bien une odeur. Et ce n'était pas l'odeur la plus agréable à sentir, elle était tellement acre et indescriptible que cela expliquait le fait que peu de personnes peuvent la sentir. La peur l'emplit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, pour laisser place au désespoir et à l'horreur lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'elle renfermait. Un flot d'émotions l'assaillit alors. La peur, la terreur, la tristesse, la haine, l'horreur, tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Il s'approcha rapidement, affolé, de son fils, et chercha son pouls. Malheureusement, comme il le craignait vu la dose de sang qui s'échappait de la grande plaie qu'il avait partant du cœur jusqu'à la gorge, le corps froid de l'enfant était vide d'existence. Non loin de lui, une lama de l'équipement tridimensionnel était rougie par le sang du jeune garçon. Eren sentit le sang transpercer ces vêtements, et il serra le corps contre lui. Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour du père. Qui avait bien pu faire un telle chose à Sebastian ? Personne au bataillon ne serait assez cruel pour tuer aussi sauvagement un enfant sans défense. Pas alors qu'ils vivaient tous si heureux ensembles. Qui avait bien pu lui faire une chose si atroce que celle ci... Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant des bruis derrière lui, et cru avoir à faire face au meurtrier de son chère fils. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui casser la gueule, le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir le pauvre gamin qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. Mais il ne vis que les yeux écarquillés de Rivaille, qui observait la scène, semblant lui non plus, ne pas vouloir y croire. Sans qu'ils comprennent comment, tout leurs amis arrivèrent, surement prévenus par quelqu'un. Le Heicho serrait Eren contre lui, tandis que ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La détresse et la sensation de vide qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, et le brisait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui était morte avec leur fils. Et ce fut ce moment que choisis la femme rousse pour intervenir.

**-Je sais qui est le meurtrier. Je l'ai vu, par la fenêtre, avant de venir vous chercher ! C'est Eren, qui as tué Sebastian**. dit Petra, avec un regard terrifié et triste

Auruo s'avança.

**-C'est vrai, j'étais avec elle. **

Aussitôt, Rivaille s'écarta un tout petit peu de son amant, pour le regarder. Non, il le connaissait trop bien pour l'accuser comme cela sans aucune preuves. Eren ne pourrais jamais faire cela. Il lui lança un regard pour lui demander de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Trop choqué, le châtain ne sut que dire. Tout ces amis le regardaient avec un regard perçant, horrifiés, et en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Personne ne savait vraiment que pensait de l'accusation de Petra. Et l'accusé lui, était complètement perdu. Pourquoi son amie l'accusait-elle, comment pouvait-elle dire sa alors qu'elle n'avait rien pu voir, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait... Comment Petra pouvait-elle l'accusait alors qu'il était dévasté et à la limite du suicide, par la vue du corps sans vie de son petit protégé ? Et surtout... Il priait pour qu'au moins Rivaille ne la croit pas. Il savait que le brun le connaissait, mais il savait aussi que parfois la tristesse peut prendre le dessus sur les neurones. Et si tout ces amis venaient à le haïr, il espérait que le caporal lui fasse confiance et reste avec lui. Sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et pourtant, le seul avec qui il souhaitait pleuré était là, en regardant le châtain au pyjama imprégné de toute part du sang du jeune, en le fusillant d'un regard indescriptible. Soit il essayer de trouver une explications, et des preuves de la non-culpabilité du demi-titan, soit au contraire, il le pensait coupable. Oui, à ce moment là, sous les regards suspects de ces amis et regardant le corps de son fils sans vie, Eren eut vraiment envie d'en finir.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**NDT :**__** Bon déjà, les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama, seule l'histoire m'appartient (à moi, et un peu à Kurosaki-Shiba-Mitsuki qui m'a aidée **____**). **_

_**Ensuite petite note de ma part. Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews. **____** Ensuite, je tient à préciser que suites à deux personnes m'ayant fait remarquer mes erreurs, j'ai modifié quelques petits trucs, dans le chap 1 et celui ci, tel que le caractère des personnages que je vais faire plus fidèles au manga dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai aussi changé le nom de Ludwig parce que faut avouer c'est pas très joli, et je l'ai remplacé par Sebastian (Google m'a dit que c'était Allemand alors '-'). Mais même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour limiter les faux raccords, les fautes, et toutes les autres choses que l'on m'a fait remarquer, je préviens tout de suite que si vous avez l'esprit trop critique, ne lisez pas. Je n'écris pas pour en faire mon métier ou quoi, juste pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi je suis impréssionée par l'esprit critique littéraire de certaines, mais moi je ne suis pas aussi douée que cela, donc ne vous attendait pas non plus à un truc extraordinaire hein... Enfin bon, ce que je dis n'est pas méchant, et je ne suis pas véxée, mais je dis simplement que si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Je continuerais d'écrire de la même façon que ce que je fais d'habitude, pour ceux qui aiment, et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, et bien tanpis ! Voila... ^-^ Je répond au reviews à la fin du chapitre :) **___

**The Murderer : Chapitre 2**

Cette nuit là, Eren qui avait plus tôt, recouvert la liberté d'avoir une vraie chambre, dû retourner à nouveau dormir dans le cachot. Bien qu'il était impensable pour lui de dormir. Les yeux bouffis par les larmes, il cherchait une explication. Comment Petra et Auruo auraient il pu le voir faire... Sa. C'était impossible. Il était persuadé d'être uniquement allé au toilette, et il était surement plus touché qui quiconque, à part Rivaille peut être, par la mort de leur fils. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre que tout cela était vrai. Il priait pour qu'il se réveille, dans les bras de son caporal, et qu'ils passent une nouvelle journée à entraîner Sebastian. Pourtant non. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient l'entraîner, ni le prendre dans leurs bras, ni même le voir. Il en vint a se demander si, tout les gens qu'il aimait étaient vouées à mourir par sa faute. Il y eut d'abord sa mère, ces nombreux amis à avoir péris, Annie dont l'état était encore non garantis à l'intérieur de sa cristallisation, puis maintenant, son fils. Et bientôt, les expéditions extra-muros reprendront, et d'autres morts viendront s'ajouter. Qui serait le prochain... _Mikasa ? Armin ? _Ou même, _Rivaille ? _Putain de tas de chairs sans pitié...

Allongé sur le lit, dans le froid et la nuit du cachot, Eren s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Pourtant, dés que ces paupières se furent fermées, les images de Sebastian allongé au sol lui revinrent brutalement. Et il rouvrit les yeux, en larmes. En une nuit, il avait tout perdu. Enfin non, le fait était surtout que sa vie elle même était perdue. Il se demandait même si il aurait vraiment dû naître. Peut être que certaines personnes seraient encore en vie si la sienne lui avait été enlevée avant.

Il ce maudit pour penser ainsi. Dans les bataillons, il n'était pas le seul a avoir un lourd passé, pas le seul a avoir vu des camarades bouffés, et il était certainement pas celui à souffrir le plus... Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de ce comporter aussi égoïstement. Cela ne ferait que ce retourner contre lui. Tout les soldats du bataillons s'efforçaient de toujours trouver la volonté de continuer, de persévérer, pour la gloire de l'humanité. Pour que les hommes soient enfin libérés des titans. Et pour cela, chacun faisait de son mieux pour honorer la mémoire des morts, tout en essayant de ce convaincre qu'ils avaient perdus des compagnons, mais qu'ils avaient également sauvés des vies. Et Eren n'était pas le meilleur pour sa. Oui, il voulait que l'humanité puisse enfin être libre, mais pas de cette façon. Certes il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen, que de vaincre les titans, et il était pleins de détermination dans cette tache. Mais, cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Sacrifier des vies, parfois inutilement, pour des personnes qui les huent lorsqu'ils rentrent de leurs missions. Le concept lui paraissait ridicule. Pourtant, malgré tout, Eren savait aussi qu'il continuerait tout de même à ce battre, et a perdre des amis. Parce qu'il le fallait, pour ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants qui ont peur de mourir et de finir dans le ventre des monstres. Et aussi, parce qu'il lui fallait honorer la mémoire de ceux morts pour le protéger lui, et pour protéger la race humaine.

_Maman. Sebastian._

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes lorsqu'il ce rendit compte de sa propre bêtise. Il parlait d'honorer leur mémoire, mais... Il ne sortirait surement de ce cachot que pour aller jusqu'à la corde nouée, prête à lui ôter la vie. Il était soupçonné de meurtre. Et le meurtre est puni par pendaison. Quelle honte, toutes ces vies sacrifiées, sa ne serait pas lui qui les honoreraient... En fait, il ne faisait que faire honte à ces personnes. D'ailleurs, si l'enfer et le paradis existe, il savait déjà qu'il irait droit voir Satan. Alors qu'il réfléchissait et se lamentait, il ce rappela d'une chose. D'une petite personne dont peu d'esprits ce préoccupaient réellement.

_Rivaille._

Il espérait, non, il savait que son caporal ne le dirait pas coupables sans preuves solides, sans interrogatoire, et sans réfléchir mûrement à la situation. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas cela qui le travaillait. Le demi-titan s'imagina le brun assis seul sur leur lit, personne pour le consoler. Eren était le seul à avoir déjà vu le caporal pleurer, et était également le seul qui connaissait cette facette de son supérieur. Il se demanda si pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'arriver, l'autre aux pupilles grises-bleutées pleurait seul et aussi désespéré que le châtain, ou bien si il essayait de trouver une explication pouvant expliquer l'accusation de Petra et Auruo. Et il s'en voulait aussitôt de lui faire subir cela. Si Rivaille était beaucoup moins expressif et plus froid que lui, Eren savait qu'il tenait énormément à l'enfant. Alors entendre de la bouche d'un membre de son escouade que son amant à tué leurs fils... Il espérait que l'homme de petite taille qu'il aimait n'était pas seul dans un coin à pleurer en silence. Pas comme lui. Son cœur le serrait, et ces pensées divaguaient, et ça lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre ressente cela aussi.

A vrai dire, Eren avait pensé à une hypothèse. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne collait pas et sonnait trop faux. Petra et Auruo, aussi jaloux pouvaient ils être, n'auraient jamais assez de sang froid pour faire un tel chose. D'autant plus que la seule chose qu'ils voulaient tout les deux, c'était le bonheur de leur Heicho, jamais ils n'auraient pu lui faire du mal ainsi a lui, ou même à Eren qui était leur ami. Et pourtant, Eren ne doutait pas des paroles des deux membres de l'escouade. Ils avaient l'air vraiment sérieux et terrifiés lorsqu'ils avaient dit cela, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Ils l'avait bel et bien vu. Mais lui, ne se souvenait pas avoir fait le moindre mal à Sebastian. Il n'en aurait pas été capable.

Il soupira, se laissant pleurer, et ce fût ainsi que Morphée vint tout de même le prendre, malgré sa lutte contre elle.

De son côté, Rivaille ne dormait pas. Comment le pourrait il ? Entre le sentiment de perte, et le doute sur la culpabilité de son châtain... Il se tenait donc assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table, et la tête enfouie dans ces mains. Et de l'autre côté de la table, une brune à lunettes lui faisait face. Elle arborait un air sérieux, et inquiet à la fois. Malgré les apparences, car tout deux le cachait correctement, aucun ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'était l'actuelle situation. Tandis que les nouvelles recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement avaient été renvoyées dans leurs bâtiments encore choquées et abasourdies, le major était resté sur les lieux du crime, avec Petra et Auruo, pour chercher des preuves ou des indices pouvant les éclairer. Bien que terrorisés par ce qu'ils avaient vus, ils étaient témoins des faits, et devaient par conséquent rester. Eren avait été mené au cachot, et Hanji avait emmené Rivaille dans la salle, loin du corps de l'enfant. Elle cherchait actuellement un moyen de réconforter le brun, mais la tache était complexe. Rivaille étant d'origine assez complexe lui même, bien qu'il était habituer à perdre des soldats et a cacher ces sentiments, la perte d'un soldat et celle d'un fils était incomparable. Et si elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots, bien qu'elle le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

**-Quatre yeux... Tu pense qu'Eren est vraiment celui qui l'a tué ? **demanda t-il, la tête baissée

La brune soupira tristement et baissa le regard, avant de ce lever brusquement de sa chaise, en tapant du poing sur la table. Cela eu pour effet de surprendre le brun, qui se redressa et lança un regard noir à l'auteur de cette vibration gênante dans le bois de la table. Si son regard pouvait paraître quelconque ou blasé, quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien saurait tout de suite qu'il cachait en fait une profonde tristesse et un vrai sentiment de doute.

**-Rivaille, il faut se raviver. Même si le deuil va être compliqué que sa soit pour toi ou pour Eren, je suis certaine que Sebastian préférerait que l'on trouve le coupable plutôt que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Je suis sûre qu'Eren n'est pas coupable. Tu le connais, surement mieux que moi, et tu doute tout de même de lui ? Non, Eren ne peut pas être l'auteur de cette boucherie, il doit forcément y avoir une explication à tout cela. **dit elle d'un ton revigorant et pleins de motivations

Ouai, même si Rivaille n'aimait pas l'admettre, et préférait tout de même la manière à Eren de le faire, la brune était tout de même réconfortante, et motivante.

**-T'as raison. Mais alors, sa serait Petra et Auruo qui mentiraient ? Sa ne leurs ressemblent pas à eux non plus de mentir. A moins que sa ne soit ni Petra, ni Auruo, et ni Eren.**

Il attendit quelques minutes et ajouta :

**-Verres de merde, t'es libre demain pour un interrogatoire de toutes les recrues ? Peut être qu'ils savent quelque chose. **

C'était censé être une question, mais comme cela sonnait plus comme un ordre, Hanji savait parfaitement que le "Oui" n'était pas qu'une option.

**-Évidement.**

En réalité, elle ne le disait pas pour ne pas enfoncer le brun dans son doute, mais le fait qu'Eren ait tué le gamin était tout-à-fait plausible. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne, mais après tout, imaginons que ces gênes de titans se seraient réveillées partiellement dans son esprit uniquement, et qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de ces actes. Alors il aurait pu tuer l'enfant sans même s'en rendre compte, ni même s'en souvenir. Et il serait d'un sens coupable, et dans l'autre innocent. Même si il lui semblait évident que le gouvernement ne ferait pas attention à ces détails, et le ferait tuer immédiatement. Elle se promit de faire des recherches sur cette possibilité aussi tôt que possible.

**-Bien. Demain matin à l'aube. Je vais prévenir Erwin.**

Il se leva de sa chaise, mais Hanji l'intercepta et le fit se rasseoir.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fou ?**

Elle soupira. Comment lui dire sa sans qu'il s'énerve... Bon, elle allait y aller direct, c'est vrai que le caporal n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

**-Erwin est dans la chambre de Sebastian, et le corps n'a pas encore été enlevé. Peut importe ce que tu peux en dire, je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée que tu le vois. Je vais aller le prévenir. **dit elle d'un ton sérieux

Il pesa le pour et le contre, soupira, puis hocha la tête, en lâchant un de ces habituels **"Tch**". Elle lâcha un faible sourire de remerciement et partit la haut, prévenir Erwin de l'interrogatoire du lendemain.

Rivaille se leva et alla s'allonger sur un lit d'une chambre au rez de chaussé. Ces pensées étaient embrouillées. Des trois suspects, aucuns n'avait vraiment le profil d'un tueur. Eren... Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'imaginer tuer un des êtres qui lui étaient chers. A moins d'y être forcé sans s'en rendre compte...

Il secoua un peu la tête, pour ce re-concentrer. Il lui suffirait d'une minute d'inattention pour que la violente vérité que leur fils était mort ne lui revienne en plein visage. Et le caporal tenait à trouver l'assassin avant de faire le deuil, et avant de pleurer Sebastian. Petra et Auruo, eux, n'avaient tout bonnement pas le mental pour. Non pas qu'ils étaient idiots, du moins pas Petra, mais il était peu probable que des personnes telles que eux deux soient capable de tuer un enfant, surtout sans aucune raison. Il lâcha un soupirs. Pourvu que l'interrogatoire du lendemain saurait lui apporter des réponses, et l'aider un tant soit peu dans sa réflexion. Couché et un bras sur ces yeux, il pensa à son châtain, et malgré qu'il fasse de son mieux pour rester calme et maître de lui, il se mit a pleurer. Surement, il devait chercher lui aussi un moyen de s'innocenter. Mais Rivaille connaissait bien celui qu'il appelait toujours son **"Gamin" **ou son **"Morveux"**.

Il s'imagina très bien les questions que pouvait ce poser le demi-titan. _Est ce qu'ils ont raison ? Suis-je vraiment coupable ? _Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Malgré toute sa détermination, le caporal n'avait pu protéger sa famille. En fait, il n'en avait tout bonnement jamais été capable. Que sa soit Sebastian, Eren, Farlan, Isabel ou même ces soldats en générals, jamais il n'avait réussis à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Ils étaient tous morts, ces efforts et sa force ne changeait rien à cette situation. Chaque jours, le sentiments de perte lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Les regrets aussi. Il faisait tout pour ce convaincre qu'il n'en avait aucun, mais il était forcé d'avouer qu'il en avait, pleins même. Il faisait de son mieux, était devenu le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, et pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Il lacha un profond soupirs de tristesse, en essuyant les perles salées ayant réussis à s'échapper de la pliure de ces yeux, fermés. Il ne voulait plus voir ce monde, du moins par pour l'instant. Actuellement, il souhaiter juste essayer d'oublier. Fermer ces paupières et s'échapper de ce monde de sang, de souffrance, de peur et de mort. Il voulait tout oublier, même les bons moments passés avec celui qu'il aimait et leur fils, qui désormais, se changeaient en souvenir douloureux.

Ouai, c'était une attitude de morveux, de minable, d'abrutis même. Ça Rivaille s'en rendait bien compte. Mais parfois, c'est bon d'être un minable. Tout le monde cède aux larmes. Certains sont plus forts que d'autres pour les cacher, mais tout le monde finit dans le même état un jour ou l'autre. C'était humain, la vie est une vraie chienne, le brun le savait bien. Une chienne qui fera tout pour te pourrir jusqu'au os, en t'imposant souffrances sur souffrances, parfois clémente elle te laisse passer de courts moment de bonheur, avant de revenir, sans pitié. Et les humains eux, n'étaient que les jouets, les marionnettes, de ce théâtre tragique.

Et ce fût sur cette pensée que le brun taciturne finit par s'endormir, bien que son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars ne fût pas des plus agréable.

Quand le jour se leva, et qu'il se réveilla par la même occasion, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit qu'à peine dix minutes. Il eut du mal à se lever et se préparer, les images de ces cauchemars où il voyait Eren, une des lames de l'équipement en main, assassinant sauvagement ce gosse orphelin auquel il s'était attaché, lui coupant toute motivation. Mais l'idée d'interroger les soldats présents hier soir lui donna un peu plus de force. Si le coupable n'était pas Eren, mais l'un de leurs amis, il était bien décidé à le démasquer et à le faire payer pour son crime. Si ce n'était pas Eren. Il se maudit pour avoir pensé cela. Il devait être objectif et croire en sa conviction que le châtain n'était pas le meurtrier. Celui ci souffrirait déjà assez lorsqu'il se rendra compte que même ces amis hésitent, si même lui l'abandonne, le demi-titan n'aurait plus rien pour le rattacher à la vie, et tomberait probablement en dépression, si il ne l'était pas déjà.

Il soupira et une fois prêt, sortit pour ce diriger dans la salle principale, celle où ils déjeunaient d'habitude. Et cette fois, elle était vide, seule Hanji était assise sur l'une des chaises. Evidemment, les recrues avaient surement déjeuné plus tôt, ne souhaitant pas croiser le caporal après les événements de la veille. Il oublia ce détail et remarqua qu'Hanji avait l'air inquiète. Quand elle remarqua sa présence, elle se redressa, et lâcha un profond soupirs de frustration.

**-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Verres Merdiques ? **demanda t-il, en priant inconsciemment pour que cela ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle en plus

**-On a cinq jours. Cinq jours pour trouver le coupable. Les rumeurs vont vite ici, et cela aura vite fait d'arriver au oreilles des hauts placés. Et ils ne se soucieront pas de vérifier si c'est vrai ou non, Eren sera condamné à mort. On gagne deux jours, aujourd'hui compris, le temps que sa s'ébruite, après, on n'aura plus que trois jours. **dit elle d'un ton énervé, à l'idée qu'on puisse toucher à son cobaye (Et ami, en options xP)

Ce qui frappait plus le brun, c'était le délais. 5 jours. C'étais court, putain. Ils avaient intérêt à se bouger le cul si il ne voulait pas voir Eren sur l'échafaud. Rien que cette pensée, d'imaginer SON Eren sur un échafaud, la corde au cou, lui brisa le cœur. Mais il n'en laissa bien sur rien paraître. Il avait pleuré hier soir, il s'était vidé, mais maintenant que le jour s'était levé, il refusait de craquer à nouveau.Il se devait de tenir le coup, pour Sebastian.

**-Merde. Bon, on va se démerder, on y arrivera. Erwin à trouvé des indices sur le..., **il se maudit pour cette hésitation et s'éclaircit la voix pour continuer, **Sur le corps ?**

La brune lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

**-Rien à part la lame de l'équipement. On en a trouvé qu'une, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dit que c'est impossible que le meurtre ait été fait par une seule personne. **dit elle en plissant les yeux

Malgré tout, c'est sa que celui aux yeux gris appréciait le plus chez "la folle à lunettes" (comme l'appelait certaines des recrues). Bien qu'elle était sacrément emmerdeuse lorsqu'elle partait dans ces monologues sur les titans, ça lui avait donné un bon sens de l'observation.

**-Approfondis. **se contenta t-il de dire, en clignant lentement des paupières, pour appuyer sur son impatience

Il n'avaient pas non plus toute la vie, mais seulement 5 jours, alors autant qu'elle ce grouille.

**-Hé bien, selon les dires, vous dormiez tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ce lève. Mais même en supposant que son es... elle se rattrapa à la dernière minute, ayant oublié qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de l'hypothèse de la perte de contrôle de son pouvoir de titan devant le brun, Même en supposant qu'il ait fait attention, c'est impossible de gérer le meurtre, les cris de la victime, et la surveillance au cas où l'un de vous deux ce réveillerais. La preuve est que nous n'avons trouvé qu'Eren sur les lieux. Si c'est lui le coupable, alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller le couloir, mais si ce n'est pas lui, sa prouve le fait qu'ils aient dû être 2, sinon, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'enfuir avant qu'Eren n'arrive dans la chambre.**

Bien que son discours n'était pas très très clair, surtout qu'elle avait dit tout ça à une vitesse folle, le taciturne brun comprit l'essentiel. Soit c'était Eren, soit les coupables étaient plusieurs. Petra et Auruo étaient deux. Mais malgré que cela collait parfaitement avec leur profil, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ces deux là tuer un enfant. Ni Eren d'ailleurs.

**-Je vois... Alors allons interroger les morveux, sa nous aidera peut être à y voir un peu plus clair. **dit il d'un ton froid

L'idée de devoir passer sa matinée, voir même sa journée à parler avec des gosses qui lui diront surement **"Je ne sais rien, je dormais, quand j'ai entendu les cris de Petra" **ou encore **"J'ai des doutes sur tel ou tel personne, mais je n'ai aucune preuve" **lui donnait envie de vomir. Il aurait de loin préférer se préparer avec son châtain aux yeux bleu-verts pour aller à l'entraînant quotidien du petit garçon qui vivait avec eux. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Aujourd'hui, ils interrogeraient tout le monde, à savoir : _Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Conni, Ymir, Christa, Petra, Auruo, Erd, _et_ Gunther. _Ca promettait d'être long, et ça allait également bien le faire chier. Mais si cela lui permettait d'avoir des indices en plus, le fait de devoir passer tant de temps lui était égal.

Il trouverait le véritable coupable, et cela avant qu'Eren ne soit condamné, à tort peut être.

**Kurosaki-Shiba-Mitsuki : ****Arigato oba-san ! **** Même si toi tu connais déjà la fin xD Et que je tu a déjà lu ce chapitre :') **

**Audrey Takarai : ****Merci ! :D Bha moi c'est pas que j'aime pas Petra, mais je la trouve trop souriante et tout. Le seul moment où je l'ai bien aimé, c'était contre le Titan Féminin... x) Ton "Et Levai il est tellement con" m'a tuée ! xD Et ouai, Sadique est mon deuxième prénom 8)**

**Snokiltia : ****Merci ! :D Ouai, j'aime ce qui est triste 8) Pour Petra, yandere... Peut être, peut être pas :3 En tout cas je te remercie de me lire ! :D **

**Griseldis : ****C'est vrai, je prend en compte ton commentaire, et j'ai essayé d'améliorer les choses que tu m'as reprochée. Après, je pense avoir dis tout ce que je pensais dans ma note au début du chapitre. Sinon, merci pour ta review. **

**Levicchi : ****Ouai, pauvre Sebastian. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) d'arranger un peu mieux, en prenant un peu plus en compte ce que vous m'avez dis. J'espère avoir un peu réussi. ^^' **


	3. Chapitre 3

_**N.D.T : **__Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont l'unique propriétée d'Hajime Isayama._

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu beaucoup de retard sur ce chapitre, et en plus, il est très court. Mais j'ai eu des raisons personnelles qui faisait que je n'avais plus beaucoup de motivation. Enfin bref, voilà la suite ^^_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent ! _

Déjà 3 heures avaient passées. Exactement de la façon que Rivaille l'avait prévue : Rien de concluant. Il ne restait plus que 3 personnes à devoir être interrogées. Ymir, Christa et Petra. Et la blonde fût la première à venir. Aussitôt, Rivaille comprit qu'elle savait peut être quelque chose, car elle avait l'air gênée, et mal à l'aise.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise qu'ils avaient mis à disposition, et baissa les yeux, attendant que les deux supérieurs posent des questions. Elle répondit au questions de bases avec des réponses totalement normale, mais qui ne les aidait pas le moins du monde. Au bout d'un moment, cela finit par gaver le brun.

**-Bon, alors dit nous ce que tu sais. Cela se voit que tu sais une chose mais que tu n'ose pas nous le dire alors va s'y crache le morceau ! **dit il, commençant à sentir l'énervement monter

La blonde au yeux azurs baissa les yeux et ce mordit la lèvre, avant de prendre une grand einspiration et de ce lancer.

**-Hé bien... J'ai des doutes sur Ymir. Enfin ce ne sont pas vraiment des doutes, puisque je ne l'imagine pas faire sa, et elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire mais... Elle n'était pas là la nuit du meurtre, je veux dire, elle ne dormait pas dans la chambre. Par contre elle nous a rejoint dés que l'alerte de Petra à été entendue. Et puis... Quand on est retournés dans la chambre elle est venue cette fois, et elle m'a donnée ceci. **

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, elle leva le poignet pour défaire un bracelet, et le déposa sur le bureau. Et là, le coeur du caporal manqua un batement.

_**Flash Back **_

_Ce matin là, il faisait chaud, l'été était arrivé et ce déclarait avec un soleil de plomb. Du coup, ils avaient décidés d'annuler la séance d'entrainement de ce matin. Et Rivaille avait remarqué l'air dépité de son amant. Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, le chatain lui avait répondu qu'il était triste pour Sebastian. Le petit lui aurait avouait qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à eux, car avec les risques pour qu'ils meurent, l'enfant ne voulait pas s'attacher à de nouveaux parents après la perte de ces parents de sang, si c'était pour les perdre également. Et Eren le comprenait très bien, mais d'un autre côté, il avait mal pour le petit garçon, car il savait qu'il était du genre à faire le fort qui supporte la mort de ces parents d'une façon noble, mais qui va pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir dés qu'il va être seul. Et le chatain ayant été exactement pareil, avait mal pour leur "fils". Alors le caporal avait eu une idée et été partit dans la chambre de l'orphelin. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait pris la main, et lui avait donné une gourmette. Cette gourmette comptait beaucoup pour Rivaille, puisqu'elle appartenait à Farlan et qu'elle était son dernier souvenir de lui. _

_**-On ne pourras jamais remplacer tes parents. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Mais sache que nous serons là pour toi, et nous te soutiendront. Et ce peut importe où nous nous trouvons. Tu vois... Tes parents, je suis sur que de là où ils sont, il te surveille, et sont fiers de toi. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre des personnes qui nous sont chers mais, tu as un souvenir d'eux, non ?**_

_Le gamin s'était retourné et observait une peluche, apparement cousue main. Surement un souvenir de sa maman. C'était une question, mais Rivaille n'attendait aucune réponse, puisqu'il se doutait bien que le garçon était déjà à deux doigts de pleurer et devait surement avoir la gorge nouée. _

_-__**Des morts, tu en verras toujours. Surtout si tu te lance dans le bataillons d'exploration. Partout des gens meurt, que sa soit en expédition, de maladie, de vieilleisse, ou à cause des titans. C'est la vie, on ne peut rien y faire. La seule chose importante, c'est que tu ais toujours une chose pour te souvenir d'eux. Tant que tu n'oublis pas ces personnes chères à ton coeur, alors c'est l'important. Cette gourmette, je te la donne. Comme sa, si un jour, Eren ou moi on venait à mourir, tu aurais toujours cela pour te souvenir de nous. Compris, gamin ?**_

_Le petit avait hoché la tête, et s'était précipité dans les bras du brun. Ils furent peu de temps après rejoint par le chatain qui pris à son tour l'enfant pleurant dans ces bras. Le chatain lui avait donné un petit porte bonheur, une simple pièce qu'il avait lui même gravé dans la pièce. Comme sa, il aurait un souvenir de lui aussi. Rivaille n'en était plus trop sur, mais il lui semblait bien qu'un jour Eren lui avait dit que la pièce lui avait été donnée par sa mère peut de temps avant sa mort. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ouai, cette gourmette, il l'a connaissait.

Il lutta pour essayer de chasser cette sensation d'éttoufement qui lui prenait la gorge, pour continuer. Ils avaient peu être enfin une piste.

**-Ce bracelet, il appartenait à Sebastian. Tu sais où elle l'a trouvé ? **

Christa fût surprise et attristée en entendant que la gourmette appartenait au jeune défunt, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

**-Non, je suis désolée. Elle me l'a donnée, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé.**

Rivaille échangea un regard avec la brune à la queue de cheval, qui s'occupait de prendre en note tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

**-Tu peux disposer... Tu peux nous envoyer Ymir ? **demanda donc Hanji par la suite tandis que la blonde se levait après avoir fait le salut militaire

Cette dernière hocha la tête et sortit, tandis que peu de temps après, la brune aux taches de rousseur entrait. Comme pour Christa, elle eut droit au même questions de bases.

**-Où était tu durant la nuit du meurtre ? On nous a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la chambre à ce moment là. **demanda d'une voix froide le caporal

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à venir, comme si elle était évidente.

**-Bon, j'ai pas envie d'y passer trois heures, alors je vais tout dire d'un coup sa sera beaucoup plus rapide. En effet j'étais pas dans la chambre. Je suis sortie parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je suis aller prendre l'air. Je n'ai pas pu voir si quelqu'un est sortit après moi, puisque je suis aller marcher un peu, et je me suis éloignée. Je ne suis revenue que lorsque j'ai entendu Petra crier. Je ne sais rien du tout.** Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ymir remarqua le bracelet posé sur le bureau. **Tient, Christa vous l'a amené ? **

A première vue, elle ne semblait pas mentir, mais ne jamais se fier au apparences, alors il vallait mieux rester méfiant.

**-Elle appartenait à Sebastian. Où l'a tu trouvée exactement et quand ? **demanda la brune à lunettes

Celle aux taches de rousseurs parut déconcertée.

**-C'est impossible. Je l'ai trouvé dans ma veste, quand le major nous a renvoyés nous coucher. Comme je savais pas ce que c'était je l'ai donné à Christa. Toujours est il que si vous ne me croyez pas, ce n'est pas mon style de tuer des enfants. Et puis je n'ai aucune raison d'être soupsonnée, je n'ai rien contre vous caporal, ni contre Eren, et encore moins contre le petit, au contraire je m'amusait bien avec lui. Vous avez d'autres questions ?**

Oui, c'est vrai que Sebastian et elle s'entendait bien. Celle qu'il appellait "tata Ymir" lui donnait pleins d'astuces pour sécher les taches ménagères, ou l'aider à mettre au point des bétises pour ce moquer des autres.

Quand elle fût partie après qu'Hanji lui ait dit d'y aller, Rivaille ferma les yeux en lachant un grand soupirs. Rien ne collait. De tous les suspects qu'ils avaient, aucun ne leurs semblaient capablent de tuer un enfant. _Eren, Petra, Auruo, Ymir. _Ils s'entendaient tout les 4 bien avec le gosse, ce qui rendait leur possible culpabilitée encore plus dur à croire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que Petra s'était déjà installée.

**-Bon, raconte nous en détail tout ce que tu a vu. **dit le brun se préparant à saisir le moindre petit indice du récit

Petra elle, se sentait très mal à l'aise face à son heicho. Devoir parler de la mort d'un enfant n'étais pas chose simple, surtout qu'elle ce savait soupsonnée, et savait aussi que celui qu'elle avait vu n'étais autre qu'Eren, un ami.

**-Je suis sortie voir Auruo, il m'avait donné rendez vous sous prétexte qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Nous étions devant le puits, celui qui donne directement la vue sur la fenêtre de Sebastian, quand on a vus de la lumière. Puis il y a eu une ombre, et on a compris qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Encore maintenant je ne veux pas y croire mais... C'est pourtant vrai. Au début, rien ne nous a affolé, puis on a vu l'ombre d'une lame provenant de l'équipement et du sang gicler sur la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment que je me suis mise à crier. Par contre il y a une chose que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre... **

Elle s'arrêta, comme si quelque chose la gênait, et qu'elle n'osait continuer. D'un regard encourageant, Hanji l'initima de poursuivre.

**-Quand on l'a vu par la fenêtre, Eren portait la veste du bataillon. Hors lorsqu'on est arrivé dans la chambre, il était en pyjama. Il semblait plus grand aussi lorsqu'on l'a vu le tuer... Mais après c'est possible que le temps qu'on arrive, il ait enlevé sa veste en se doutant que je l'avais vu, et ait joué le rôle du père dévasté... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je suis désolée, j'aimerais pouvoir aider plus ou pouvoir vous donner la preuve de la non-culpabilitée d'Eren mais...**

Rivaille n'écouta pas la fin. Eren jouer un rôle... Non les larmes qu'il versait et les tremblements de son corps lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ces bras étaient sincères. Du moins il le croyait. Petra se retira, et ils purent commencer à échanger des avis et des hypothèses.

**-Bon on a donc une nouvelle suspecte sur la liste. Ce qui nous fait donc : Eren suspect numéro 1, Petra, Auruo et Ymir. Tout les autres sont innocentés. Pour Ymir... je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle mente. Pense tu que le coupable aurait pu déposer la gourmette dans sa veste pour la faire passer pour coupable ? **demanda la brune en étudiant ces notes

**-C'est possible. Mais dans ce cas, Eren est forcément innocenté, puisqu'il était encore avec moi quand les autres sont partis, c'était juste avant qu'il soit reconditionné dans sa cellule. Au fait, quatre yeux, y a t-il un possibilitée pour que les capacitées de titans d'Eren puisse influencer sur son instinct ou son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? **

L'autre soupira, et le brun comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Elle n'aurait pas réussie à lui cacher très longtemps, malheureusement.

**-Il fallait justement que je t'en parle... Oui c'est possible. Il est tout à fait envisageable que ces instincts de titans ait prit le dessus sans pour autant qu'il ne ce transforme entièrrement et qu'il ait donc assasiné le petit sans même le savoir. C'est pour cela qu'il sera d'autant plus dur de l'innocenter. Piur le coup, nou sn'avons pas le choix. Le seul moyens de sauver Eren c'est de trouver le coupable. Faire un procés ne servirait à rien, à partir du moment où la milice à l'argument comme quoi Eren est "un titan imprévisible" c'est foutu... **

L'homme aux yeux argents se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir.

**-Cette après midi, à 13h dans le bureau d'Erwin, peut être qu'il aura trouvé des indices hier soir. **

Elle répondit d'un simple "Sa marche.", toujours plongée dans ces papiers, notant différentes hypothèses. Il sortit donc et partit devant le petit puit, là où se tenait Petra et Auruo. Il regarda la fenêtre avec une certaine tristesse, en essayant de visualiser la scène, malheureusement il n'y parvint pas. Imaginer Eren, son Eren toujours gentil et doux, tuer leur fils adoptif, il le connaissait trop bien pour parvenir à imaginer une telle scène.

Il mangea, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et qu'il ne sentait même pas le goût de la nourriture qu'il avalait. Tout était fade et cela depuis bien longtemps déjà. Manger était une vraie corvée. Et en plus, ça salissait la vaiselle, les dents, et la table avec ces stupides gosses qui ne savaient pas manger proprement. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il mange si il voulait pouvoir réfléchir convenablement.

Une fois que cela fût fait, il se dépêcha de ce rendre dans le bureau d'Erwin. Non pas que c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait, loin de là, mais il avait hâte de trouver cet enfoiré ayant tué le fils auquel il avait finis par s'attacher.

Il arriva le premier, et Hanji ne tarda pas non plus, il purent alors commencer cette réunion un peu spéciale. Erwin leurs expliqua donc que demain serait mis en place une vérification des équipements de tridimensionnalitée, pour trouver sur lesquels il manque des lames. Il avait fait passer un ordre comme quoi aucun soldat ne devait toucher à son équipement, et ils avaient tous étaient stockés dans une pièce fermée à clé, pour éviter qu'un échange comme Annie avait fait avec Marco ne se reproduise.

Malheureusement, la scène de crime ne comportait aucun indice autre que la lame utilisée, et la violence du meurtre. Ensuite, Hanji expliqua les différentes hypothèses qui lui était venue. Celle de la jalousie D'Auruo et Petra, celle de la perte de contrôle d'Eren, et pour Ymir, elle n'arrivait pas à voir de raisons. Peut être juste un crime "histoire de"... Cela avait le don de foutre en rogne le brun, et il leur fit clairement savoir.

I stades à la tristesse : En premier, l'incompréhension et les pleures, en deuxième l'énervement et le stresse, et en troisième la prise de conscience et la nostalgie. Actuellement, il était en pleine crise de la phase deux. Eren de son côté, vu la situation et ce dont il est accusé, doit être dans la phase une et trois à la fois.

Il lacha un soupirs pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Mais il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, comme si quelqu'un les manipulaient dans l'ombres en les faisant tourner en bourriques. Cette sensation était plus que désagréable. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part, qu'ils n'avaient pas vus.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, comme la plupart de ces émotions qu'il cachait volontairement, cela stressait pas mal le caporal. Il n'avaient pas l'éternité, mais seulement cinq petits jours. Et autant dire que leur enquête commençait très mal. Si dés le premier jour, il était coincé à un point mort, cela promettait pour la suite. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, Erwin pourrait s'arranger pour retarder le condamnation à mort d'Eren de deux ou trois jours, mais Rivaille n'y croyait pas trop. Cela pouvait parraître étrange, mais il préférait de loin être péssimiste à 100% en imaginant toujours le pire, plutôt que de se faire de fausse joie et en souffrir par la suite.

Il songeait déjà au moment où il devrait se battre contre la milice quitte à y laisser la vie pour sauver la vie de son amant. Ouai, il y laisserait surement la vie. Vu ces propres antécédents de voleur, si il s'opposait de la sorte à la milice, il ne donnait pas chère de sa propre peau.

Même Erwin ne pourrait plus trop le défendre. Mais en fait il s'en fichait. Parceque quand bien même Eren était coupable, il avait commis une erreur. Une erreur que le brun ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir commise. Il était tombé amoureux de ce gamin débile. Si il n'avait pas fait cette erreur, il n'aurait pas été influencé dans son jugement. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, c'est sentiments ne voulaient pas se tenir éloignés de l'idée la possible culpabilitée du chatain.

Il était persuadé d'être mené en bateau. Mais... Par qui ?

_**Reviews : **_

**Audrey Takarai : xDD Ah ah, je ne te dirais rien du tout là dessus 8) Mais merci de me lire, et de me poster des reviews à chaques chapitres ! **

**Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki : Arigato oba-san ! **

**Snokiltia : xD Hé hé... 8) Tout comme Audrey, je ne te dirais rien, gourde comme je suis je pourrais faire une gaffe qui spoilerais toute la fin T_T Mais merci pour ta review ! **

**cocotte97 : Peut être, peut être pas... 8)**


End file.
